Shot Down
}} The Vector Legion has a disagreement over the allocation of resources. Vaarsuvius makes quick work of an aerial squadron. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Vector Legion ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Laurin Shattersmith ◀ ▶ ** Miron Shewdanker ◀ ▶ * Six Pteranodon Riders * Many Soldiers of the Empire of Blood Transcript Tarquin: Hrrmph. This was supposed to be a tragic execution scene, not a climactic battle. Tarquin: I think I'm just making Greenhilt look badass. Miron: Seems like an awful waste of resources if you ask me, Tarkie. You want Greatsword Dude dead, just send Jacinda to slit his throat in the night. Tarquin: It's not the death I'm after, per se. It's the motivation I'm hoping it instills in my son. Tarquin: I'm taking a risk letting him go wtih so much unfinished narrative business. I have to make sure he comes back. Miron: Pfft. More of your story nonsense? Spare me. Tarquin: Funny, you never seem to complain when my "story nonsense" puts coin in your purse. Tarquin: And it wouldn't be such a waste of resources if you got in there and started casting. Miron: Eh, I'm not seeing the profit for us. Pass. Tarquin: Laurin? Laurin: You indulging your first son got Malack killed. Laurin: Now you're throwing perfectly good troops away to influence the other one. Laurin: Do what you want with your own country's resources, but I see no reason to enable you. Tarquin: You two are impossible. Laurin, if it were your daughter— Laurin: Hannah is a plumber, thank you, and she thinks I'm just a well-connected interior designer. Laurin: I do this thing we do so that she can have a good life far away from all this. Miron: Oh, that reminds me: The Weeping King loves that splashy butt-washing thing she installed for him. Tarquin: A bidet, Miron. It's called a bidet. In the distance, Vaarsuvius can be seen casting Fly on Haley. Haley flies behind Vaarsuvius, carrying Elan. Haley: I'm just so happy you're safe, V! Vaarsuvius: Hardly, nor may I ever feel so again, but I am uninjured. Elan: Watch out! Those pterandon riders are heading straight for us! Haley: Crap! Elan, I'll drop you on one of their backs. You take out the rider while I start shooting the other— Vaarsuvius: Chain Lightning. Vaarsuvius's Chain Lightning spell zaps all the pterandon riders. Haley: Oh yeah. Haley: Wizard. Blackwing: And THAT'S what you get for oppressing my clade brothers and sisters! Blackwing: BAM! D&D Context * Chain Lightning is a 6th level spell which deals 1d6/level damage to the first target and half tthat to up to one secondary target per level after the primary. Trivia * Pterosaurs and Birds share the clade Archosauria, which also includes all non-avian dinosaurs and crocodilians. External Links * 921}} View the comic * 305513}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Chain Lightning Category:Tarquin's Breakdown